Sparkling Romance
by PixiePenscape
Summary: A TwiDence shipfic, starting with the S2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Cadence is marrying my brother Spike." Twilight said, upset. "Why not, they dated in high school." Spike replied. "It just never seemed like Cadence actually liked him, and..." Twilight added, getting cut off by Spike. "You loved her." Spike finished. "...Well...a little...but there's no way she likes me back." "You never know." "Spike, be logical." "Twilight, miracles happen." "Not for me." Twilight said, tears forming in her eyes. She then crawled into her bed, silently crying herself to sleep.

"Aunt Celestia, I can't believe you're making me marry him." Cadence said upsetly. " I don't love him!" "Cadenza! I will not let you break royal tradition!" "But Auntie, I want to marry a mare, I'm not what you're trying to make me be." "And who is this mare?!" "Twilight Sparkle." "WHAT?!" Celestia screamed. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY STUDENT?!" "How could you? I'm not going to wed him and you can't make me." Cadence finished, darting out of the room, using her magic to slam the door behind her. Celestia sighed.

Twilight and her friends were on the train to Canterlot. Looking out her window, Twilight sighed. "What's wrong Sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "It's just...my brother is getting married...and he couldn't bother to tell me in pony." Twilight said, while inside... _It's not that he's getting married, It's that I'm in love with the bride._ "I'll be ok, promise." Twilight added. "Whatever you say." Applejack finished, trotting back to her seat.

When the 6 arrived in Canterlot, Twilight was desperately trying to keep her feelings to herself. _I can't tell her I love her, not on her wedding day._


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess I might as well get this over with." Cadence said, tears running from her eyes, as she glanced behind her. Her dress was glorious...the groom handsome...but it wasn't a groom she wanted. _Oh Twilight, do you love me? Save me from this tradegy._ There was nothing she could do. She used her magic to fix her makeup, and painted on a smile for Equestria.

Minutes later...it was time. She struggled to put one foot in front of another as she trudged down the isle. Shining Armor was smiling at her, as was his Best Mare...Twilight! Celestia went through the vows...until it was time for the final I Do. "I Do." Shining Armor said. "I...I...I can't do this!" Cadence replied, darting back down the isle. Everypony gasped as Twilight and her friends ran after the runaway bride.

Twilight knocked on Cadence's door. "Twilight?" Cadence answered. "Princess, my friends are here too." Twilight said. "I'll speak with the others later. Twilight, you may come in." Cadence added, unlocking the door. "Twilight, I presume you want to know why I left the alter." "A little." "Twilight, your brother and I were set up in an arranged marriage. Actually, I'm in love with...you." Twilight gasped. "Cadence...I love you too." "You're just saying that." "No, I've been hiding my feelings all these years..." Twilight began. "For the sake of others." Cadence added. "But, the misery that put me through." Both said, rubbing horns. "I know we just confessed to each other, but...Twilight Sparkle..." "Yes?" "Will you marry me?" Cadence said, opening up a ringbox to show a beautiful pink ruby ring in the shape of Twilight's cutie mark, and another, a turqouise one in the shape of the crystal heart, Cadence's cutie mark. "Of course!" Twilight said, indulging in a kiss with her fiance.

That night was quite eventful. "My Aunt doesn't want me with a mare. What do you say, shall we make a life of our own?" "You mean run away?!" "Of course." "But, what about our families, our lives?" "...I've got an idea. I'll turn myself into a colt, if it lets me love you." "Cadence...no! You don't need to do that for me." "You don't understand Twilight, I'm willing to do this, for us." "My aunt can gripe all she may, but this is _my_ choice." Cadence's horn enlightened with a blue aura, encasing her within it. For both mares, everything went black.


End file.
